The present invention relates to a charging generator having a self-diagnosis function, and particularly to a charging generator with a self-diagnosis function for a vehicle driven by an internal combustion engine.
It is known that, in a conventional diagnosis apparatus for a charging generator system, such as an alternating current generator, as described by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 195436/1983, information concerning various parts of the charging generator system is collected, the charging generator system is diagnosed, and the diagnosis results are instantly displayed on a display device. The above-mentioned conventional diagnosis apparatus can send alarms to an operator when anomalies are detected in the system and they continue in the case of detecting various anomalies in a charging generator system. However, an operator sometimes can not recognize an alarm, since the alarm may be generated only one time, if the anomaly has occurred under special conditions. Therefore, such a conventional diagnosis apparatus is not sufficiently useful to a maintenance man or an inspector.